


Diagnosis Love - Sequel to: Distraction Tactics

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets to play his game of doctor and patient</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnosis Love - Sequel to: Distraction Tactics

  
**Title:** Diagnosis Love - Sequel to: Distraction Tactics  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Jack gets to play his game of doctor and patient  
 **Warnings:** Slash  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Rating:** PNC17

Pausing outside the bedroom door Ianto took his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, reaching out for the door handle he had a sudden thought and rushed back into the living room.

  


Rummaging around in one of the sideboard drawers he found just what he was looking for, a pair of his fathers glasses that he had left behind by accident on a rare visit, pressing out the rather thick lenses Ianto placed them safely back in the drawer before putting them on with a small chuckle to himself and hurried back to the bedroom.

  


Entering the room he found Jack lying in the bed, under the duvet and flat on his back, it also appeared that he was wearing one of his lovers old pairs of pyjamas.

  


“Hello doctor.” Jack said with a smile, falling immediately into character.

  


“Captain Harkness, how are we today?” Ianto asked, moving to the side of the bed and giving him a serious look. “Any new symptoms?”

  


“No Sir, just the same one reoccurring over and over again.” Jack replied. 

  


“That strange feeling in your stomach like butterflies and a pounding in your chest?” Ianto asked.

  


“Yeah.” Jack replied, doing his best not to break into a chuckle. 

  


“Then we should get on with this examination and try and find out what's ailing you.” Ianto told him, putting his hand up to the glasses and moving them so they were perched further down his nose, then indicating the duvet. “May I?”

  


“Of course.” Jack told him, lying still as Ianto lifted the duvet off him and moved it over to the other side of the bed.

  


“Would you unbutton your top please?” Ianto asked, taking in the full picture of Jack's body clad in his old red tartan pyjamas with a very clear bulge already in the trousers.

  


“Shouldn't you have a stethoscope?” Jack asked with a slight grin.

  


“I find the personal ... touch much more accurate.” Ianto replied, parting the side of the now open pyjama top and taking a moment to drink in the smooth, toned planes of his lovers chest.

  


“Whatever you think is best doctor.” Jack replied, raising his arms and putting his hands under his head. “Please, continue.”

  


Ianto stroked one hand down the length of Jack's neck, very slowly and deliberately before moving it lower, ghosting the tips of his fingers over his chest until he reached a nipple.

  


Rubbing the pad of his thumb over it he could feel the nub hardening beneath his touch, soft little moans of anticipation escaped his lovers mouth as Ianto lowered his head and took the nipple into his mouth.

  


Ianto sucked the tender skin into his mouth, his tongue laving over the nipple causing Jack to arch his back up off the bed. Placing a hand on Jack's chest he sought out the other nipple, teasing it with his fingers as he nipped on the first one causing Jack to gasp out loud.

  


After soothing it with his tongue Ianto released the nipple and gently blew cool air over it making Jack shudder a little and moan softly, after placing a kiss to it and then the other nipple Ianto resumed his upright position beside the bed.

  


“Everything there seem to be working in the correct manner Captain.” Ianto said, pushing the glasses back up his nose. “I think we shall have to continue the examination further.”

  


“Whatever you think best doctor.” Jack agreed. “Would you be requiring me to remove my pyjama bottoms?”

  


“That would make things easier, thank you.” Ianto replied, his eyes instantly drawn to Jack's very hard cock as it was released from the confines of the pyjama bottom, well aware of how tight his own trousers were becoming.

  


Jack pulled the pyjama bottoms off over his feet and tossed them to one side, parting his legs a little he put his hands back behind his head.

  


“I'm ready.” Jack told his lover simply.

  


“I'll need to draw up your knees and part you legs wider please.” Ianto told him, still managing to maintain his role as doctor.

  


Of course.” Jack replied, his knees bending as he pulled his feet up the bed and then parted them widely.

  


“Perfect.” Ianto told him with a nod, grasping the lube he had taken off the top of the bedside table he moved to the foot of the bed. “Just relax and I won't hurt you. This maybe easier if I get on the bed, will that be okay?” 

  


Jack nodded and Ianto moved onto the bed, on his knees between Jack's legs, putting the lube down beside them he slid his hands up the inside of Jack's thighs, sliding them slowly over the smooth skin.

  


“Doctor.” Jack said softly, fighting to stay in character. “Please.”

  


Moving his hands up to Jack's hips Ianto dipped his head and trailed his tongue up the length of the Captains cock from root tip, he could hear Jack panting heavily above him as the tip of his tongue delved into the leaking slit of his lovers cock to taste his essence.

  


Jack's hands moved from beneath his head to grab the iron bedstead behind him, wanting to much to bury his hands in his lovers hair and fighting it desperately.

  


Ianto's tongue laved over his lovers cock, tasting every inch of the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking slowly but firmly while one hand moved from the Captains hip to cup his balls.

  


Jack let out a throaty moan and tried to thrust his cock further into his lovers mouth to find himself being held back by the hand still on his hip pressing him down.

  


“Oh god Ianto ... doctor, please.” Jack begged, so close and wanting to come.

  


Ianto let the Captains cock slip from his mouth and reached for the lube, flipping open the cap used it to coat his fingers liberally.

  


“Just one more procedure Captain.” Ianto said, dropping the lube back onto the bed again. 

  


Feeling Ianto's fingers slipping between his buttocks Jack spread his legs wider, his back arching off the bed again at the touch of his fingers teasing the hidden entrance with his fingers.

  


Ianto could feel the tight muscle of Jack's arse relaxing beneath his touch and slid a finger inside, pushing in deep he twisted it to find the tight little bundle of nerves within and smiled when Jack jerked in pleasure.

  


Adding a second finger Ianto fucked Jack with the digits, each time hitting his prostate until Jack was begging him to make him come. Leaning forwards Ianto claimed the Captains mouth with his own while sliding his fingers from his lovers arse, kissing his deeply he fumbled with the fastenings of his trousers and freeing his own aching cock.

  


Pulling away from the kiss panting Ianto shoved his trousers down lower to his hips and grabbed the lube again, hurriedly coating his own cock before pressing the blunt head to his lovers hole and pushing in deep in one slick movement until he was fully seated.

  


Stretching himself out across his lovers body Ianto began to thrust, Jack's hands leaving the bedstead and wrapping tightly around his lover, pulling him tighter to his own body they began to move as one.

  


The only sounds that filled the room were those of skin upon skin and the moans that escaped their mouths when their kisses broke for air, Jack's fingers digging into his lovers back as his orgasm mounted within him.

  


Jack's hands moved lower to cup his lovers arse, pressing himself to his body his own cock didn't need any extra stimulation, moments later he came, his come spurting between their bodies in hot streams while Ianto continued to pound into him.

  


Ianto thrust faster and faster, his movement getting more and more erratic as he strived to reach his own completion, Jack's name exploding from his lips he came hard within his lovers arse.

  


Collapsing spent onto his lovers body Ianto kissed him softly before resting his head on his chest, hearing the strong pounding of his heart beneath he smiled to himself and raised his head to look at Jack.

  


“Your hearts pounding.” Ianto said, smiling at his lover. “I think we may have a diagnosis, I would say in my honest opinion that you are a healthy, fully functioning male.”

  


“Are you sure?” Jack grinned back.

  


“Most definitely, but we could always check again in a little while.” Ianto replied, easing his softening cock from his lovers arse.

  


“I'm always agreeable to second opinions.” Jack chuckled, pulling Ianto into his arms and holding the younger man tight.

  


“I should take my clothes off.” Ianto mumbled, feeling the cold stickiness of Jack's come on his shirt and the way the top of his trousers were feeling uncomfortably around the top of his thighs.

  


“Mmmm, soon.” Jack mumbled back, not ready to let him go just yet, knowing that the pounding in their chests wasn't just from their exertion, but from their love for each other.

  


The End.

  



End file.
